1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instrument keyboards and more particularly pertains to a piano key identification system for labeling keys of a piano keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instrument keyboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instrument keyboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art musical instrument keyboards fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a piano key identification system for labeling keys of a piano keyboard which includes a plurality of informational stickers securable to individual keys of a keyboard, wherein the stickers each include a staff and a clef, a particular note represented in both a musical notation on the staff and an English letter, and a solfege term printed on the sticker for identifying a particular key on a piano keyboard.
In these respects, the piano key identification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of labeling keys of a piano keyboard.